


安全区

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Summary: 博爱☁️主65视角➕少量草菇视角最终贤旭走向
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 7





	安全区

**“你就是礼物啊！”**

  
**“……艺声哥……”**

  
**“嗯？”**

  
**“艺声哥联系你了吗？”**

  
**“……”**

两个人在一起的时候，总容易超出控制范围，短暂享受暧昧就应该退回安全区。

金厉旭到现在都还不清楚曺圭贤和金钟云谁在他心里的地位更重。

出道初期，公司为了吸引更多的粉丝为成员们安排了搭档，营业亲密无间的人设，金厉旭分到的搭档是金钟云，那个同为主唱帮了他很多的哥哥。

  
金厉旭最初对这种吸粉方式嗤之以鼻，他认为所有成员都足够优秀只要他们努力总会有出头之日，虽然成员们的关系都不错，但他一点也不喜欢这种以友情为旗号打着暧昧擦边球的营销策略，明明大家都是男人，而且他一点也不习惯跟别人有亲密的肢体接触。

  
公司提出方案之后人性化的给出了一些时间让成员们自己选择搭档，大家为此还开了个会，有人早就做好了选择，也有人像金厉旭一样抵触不成就随便公司安排。

  
公司效率很高，从提出方案到通知落实只用了两天，金厉旭在练习结束之后收到了通知，他的搭档是金钟云。

  
与想象中自己会有的抵触情绪不同，如果对方是金钟云的话，金厉旭是可以接受的，甚至还有一点点期待。

  
期待源自依赖和信任，可暧昧太久就会混淆感情究竟是哪一种。

  
金钟云对金厉旭来说是让人安心的哥哥，心思细腻会照顾人懂得公司和粉丝想要什么也会很好的把握程度，跟他营业金厉旭从来没有感到不适。  
太舒服就会让人沉溺。金厉旭对金钟云有了占有欲，摸不透也说不出。

  
可在营业之外，金钟云终究不是属于金厉旭一个人的，他对金厉旭很好对其他人也都很好。看到金钟云跟其他人的亲密互动金厉旭心里虽然说不出的低落，但他曾认为作为队友作为哥哥金钟云这样说可以的。

  
嫉妒心的爆发是在KRY的日本巡演时。

  
演出之间的短暂假期，在曺圭贤的提议下，三个人谎称要在酒店休息，瞒着经纪人在房间偷偷喝酒。酒是曺圭贤带来的日式清酒，金钟云原本只打算看着他们两个人的，可曺圭贤说，“酒是我特地挑的，梅子味的度数不高的，哥可不可以试一下啊。”

  
金钟云不爱喝酒，酒量也不算多好，金厉旭刚想帮金钟云推辞却听到金钟云说，“那我就喝一点吧。”

  
是啊，金钟云疼爱弟弟经常被自己的撒娇拿的死死的，所以曺圭贤撒娇金钟云也拒绝不了也很正常吧。金厉旭有些苦涩，但哥哥这样没有问题。

  
不知道曺圭贤从哪里学来的劝酒文化，竟然哄着两个人喝下去不少。这样的话很快就可以喝醉就可以接着醉意向钟云哥肆意撒娇了吧，金厉旭想着又吞下一杯。

  
一瓶酒眼看就要见底，没想到先醉的竟然是相比起来酒量最好的曺圭贤。看着曺圭贤靠着金钟云求抱抱而金钟云没有拒绝，金厉旭有些心酸，原来曺圭贤喝醉了也爱缠着金钟云撒娇吗。

  
可是曺圭贤喝醉了也爱亲亲吗？不，金厉旭不信，他不相信曺圭贤会跟他这么像，可是眼前的一切又怎么解释。

  
曺圭贤抱着金钟云要bobo而金钟云竟然同意了，那是专属于自己的醉后奖励啊，起身太猛酒精一下子冲上大脑金厉旭有些头晕，还没来得及阻止就看到曺圭贤转头对上了金钟云原本亲向脸颊的唇。金厉旭突如其来的一个吻被定在原地，他希望自己只是看错了，但吻却不是浅尝辄止，曺圭贤抱着金钟云疯狂索取。

  
金厉旭疯了，他嫉妒疯了，在金钟云面前撒娇最过分的要求也只是碰一下而已，现在曺圭贤竟然在肆无忌惮的侵占自己珍视的宝贝。不知道短短的几步路碰到了多少东西，金厉旭冲到两个人面前用力把他们分开，金钟云醉了，可金厉旭分明看到了曺圭贤看向自己时眼睛里流露出来的的得意，曺圭贤是故意的。

“你疯了吗！”

  
安顿好醉了的金钟云，金厉旭把曺圭贤拉倒卫生间。

  
“我醉了灵九～”

  
曺圭贤说着就要往金厉旭身上靠，金厉旭退了一步。

  
“撒谎！”金厉旭下意识抬高音调，却突然想起来金钟云还在房间睡着又压低声音，“你根本没有醉！”

  
把戏被拆穿曺圭贤没有丝毫慌乱，站直了身子低头看着金厉旭，“你喜欢钟云哥。”

  
“我没有！”

  
“厉旭你撒谎，你好几次假装醉酒黏在他身上，我看得出来，钟云哥那么细心的人你说他看不看得出来？厉旭这么久了你还不敢让他知道你的心思，我都替你着急。

  
厉旭你问我为什么这么做，因为我跟你一样也喜欢钟云哥。

  
厉旭，我等了很久了，你还不走下一步，那不要怪我加入进来了。

  
你知道吗，比起钟云哥，其实我更喜欢厉旭呢。”

  
曺圭贤一步一步逼近，金厉旭一步一步后退。

  
“哎呀，不能躲了呢。厉旭是很想跟钟云哥接吻的吧，我想我嘴巴里还有他的味道。”

  
金厉旭醉了的时候还有个特点，用不上力气，就像现在，他没有办法阻止正在亲吻他的曺圭贤。

那天之后，暧昧气息笼罩在三个人之间。

  
曺圭贤更加肆无忌惮的跟金钟云亲密，也因为踩住了金厉旭的尾巴而不断向他索取。

  
金钟云却似乎完全不记得那天的事情，对两人没有任何芥蒂，面对两个弟弟的主动亲近，来者不拒。

  
金厉旭开始讨厌曺圭贤，因为他们都喜欢金钟云也因为曺圭贤说他喜欢自己，但讨厌着讨厌着竟然有些割舍不下。

十几年的相处，感情只会加深不会变淡。

  
因为小分队的存在也因为都是主唱，三个人经常被放在一起，惺惺相惜相互照顾相互扶持，也算得上相互爱慕。

  
而曺圭贤算得上是金厉旭在组合里唯一的亲故，两个人又有着共同喜欢的人，所以比起抓不住的金钟云，他们两个人交流的更多。

  
两个人宿舍同居的日子，感情迅速升温，甚至金钟云也会开两个人的玩笑，但对他们来说，金钟云就像是冷却剂，让即将失控的他们回到最安全的暧昧三角。

KRY，向左一步是曺圭贤向右一步是金钟云，金厉旭曾经想过慢慢放弃追逐随风飘动的云去依靠那个看似安定的存在，他也曾经在节目大胆表白说圭贤是他的爱。如果不是被家人察觉，又没有勇气放手一搏，或许金厉旭就不用小心翼翼的维系他们三个人的暧昧关系。

  
更何况在最无助不知所措的时候陪在金厉旭身边给他慰藉安全感的人，偏偏是金钟云，不是曺圭贤。

曺圭贤不懂得为什么到了暧昧极限，只要再走一步就可以在一起的时候，金厉旭总要提起金钟云，明明是更加相爱的关系，为什么金厉旭总喜欢那个他称之为安全区的暧昧三角。

  
刚刚加入时的最无助的日子，曺圭贤忘不了作为哥哥的金钟云默默地关心着自己照顾着自己，在一个陌生的环境里是金钟云给了他安全感。对曺圭贤来说，金钟云是爱是依赖更是感激。

  
年少无知把复杂的感情通通与爱情混为一谈，以为自己深爱着金钟云。看到金厉旭跟金钟云在一起营业会吃醋，看到金厉旭跟金钟云撒娇bobo会嫉妒，他曾认为都是因为自己爱金钟云。后知后觉的发现，如果抛开先入为主的思想，自己的情绪更多的是跟随着金厉旭波动。

  
曺圭贤发现自己更爱金厉旭，但占有欲让他舍弃不下金钟云。

  
日本的醉酒是曺圭贤的幼稚圈套，为的是挑拨他们关系更加靠近金厉旭，可是在金钟云靠过来的时候鬼使神差的转了头，曺圭贤感受到了金钟云身体一下轻微的颤抖，哥哥带着酒味的温热气息喷洒在自己的脸上，温软的身体靠在自己怀里，或许哥哥是认错了人的他的吻极具诱惑让人欲罢不能，曺圭贤忘了自己本来的目的甚至忘了金厉旭还在旁边，在这个亲吻里反客为主。

  
金厉旭推开他的时候，他还是兴奋的，因为金钟云也因为金厉旭。

  
金厉旭的反应告诉他，他更喜欢金钟云，或者说在两人之间他只爱金钟云，不过曺圭贤本来也没有打算放弃，毕竟他们的时间还长。

  
那或许是金厉旭第一次正式的接吻，他被曺圭贤吻得卸了力气红了脸，如果不是曺圭贤抱着他，恐怕金厉旭都没有办法站稳。看着红着脸跑出去的金厉旭，曺圭贤摸着唇上残留的湿热傻傻的笑了，这是他向着金厉旭迈出的第一步，成功。

  
想到金钟云，在这个计划里他还有了意料之外的收获。

  
原本以为金钟云会训斥自己，却没想到他只字不提，曺圭贤心里清楚金钟云不可能断片忘记，因为他离开房间时听到了他的叹息，这至少证明金钟云还是有意识的。果然啊，自己听到的没有错，金钟云不太懂得如何拒绝，而他也最想守护好这个组合守护好大家。

尝到甜头的曺圭贤钻了空子走了捷径，几乎是亲手造就了金厉旭的安全区。

  
每次金厉旭逃避的时候，曺圭贤总会问自己，后悔吗，每一次的答案都是，不后悔。

  
只是金厉旭从来没有意识到，他所谓的安全区早已经只有他们两个人了，他们的哥哥不可能为他们停留。

  
如果金厉旭还没有勇气，那曺圭贤可以等。

  
他们的时间还很长，他总会等到金厉旭愿意站在他身边的那一天。


End file.
